I'd Do It All Over Again
by doccubuschar
Summary: It's been 8 months since Lauren disappeared the night she agreed to go to dinner with Taft. Bo and the others haven't seen her since. As the days drag on, Bo starts to lose hope that she'll ever see Dr. Lauren Lewis again. What happens when she and Kenzi finally see the good doctor, only to find that she has no idea who they are and goes by the name of Karen?
1. Chapter 1: I Found You

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I'm incredibly new to the world of Lost Girl and Doccubus. I just finished eating up all three seasons in the last two weeks and I must say, Doccubus is AMAZING! So in celebration for the return of Season 4, I wanted to write this story. It sort of struck me while watching the first eppy of the season. After the disappointing back half of S3, I decided I'd write what happened after 'Fae-ge against the Machine,' a little differently. I'm usually a reader, but I couldn't help myself so I decided I'd try my hand at writing. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

**Summary: **It's been 8 months since Lauren disappeared the night she agreed to go to dinner with Taft. Bo and the others haven't seen her since. As the days drag on, Bo starts to lose hope that she'll ever see Dr. Lauren Lewis again. What happens when she and Kenzi finally see the good doctor, only to find that she has no idea who they are and goes by the name of Karen?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I found you.**

Eight months. That's how long Lauren had been missing. Eight months, two days and 16 hours to be exact. Bo had been sitting at her kitchen counter for the last two hours drowning her sorrows with a bottle of Gin as she stared blankly at the refrigerator door. After another unsuccessful day of trying to find Lauren, Bo needed something to make herself feel better.

Ever since the night Lauren went missing, the Succubus never gave up hope, but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, she started to lose that hope. Her and Kenzi's searches became less and they started to take work as "Private Hot-Vestigators" again. Bo couldn't help but blame herself for Lauren's disappearance.

'You weren't exactly the best girlfriend, now were you?' Bo thought bitterly as she took another swig of Gin. She sighed and finally decided it was enough drinking and head to bed for a mid afternoon nap. Bo saw the couch and decided that was much closer than her bed.

* * *

_**8 Months Ago…**_

_As soon as the door closed behind Tamsin, Bo sighed. She really didn't mean to miss out on Lauren's special night, but she didn't have a choice._

'_Yes, you did,' the voice in Bo's head told her. 'You should have tried harder!'_

_The Succubus shook her head and made her way into Lauren's kitchen to put the bottle of Champagne back in the fridge. On her way back to the couch, Bo spotted what she assumed was Lauren's award. Picking it up, she smiled as she read Lauren's name on the award. She couldn't help but remember how excited Lauren had been earlier about the award. As quickly as that smile appeared, it went away as she started to feel guilty again. Bo placed the award back on the table and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. Checking her phone again, it was already 9:43pm and Lauren had yet to call her or send her a text. _

_Bo started to feel a little worried. She knew that no matter how mad Lauren may have been at her, she was sure her girlfriend wouldn't be out this long without at least sending her a text. Again, the Succubus tried the Doctor's phone again. It went straight to voicemail. _

"_Lo, I know you're probably still mad at me, I'm really sorry hun. Please call me as soon as you get this. I need to know that you're safe. I-it's getting late and I'm worried about you...Please call me."_

_Just as Bo ended the call, her cellphone rang. She checked it and saw that it was Dyson. At that moment, she didn't really want to deal with him so she sent him straight to voicemail._

"_Sorry Wolf-man, but you're not exactly the person I want to hear from right now," Bo said aloud to the empty apartment as she threw her phone down beside her and leaned back against the back of the couch. As time ticked by with still no Lauren, Bo started to become increasingly concerned. There was definitely something off and Bo could feel it. It was now past three in the morning and not once did Lauren give Bo any indication that she was alright. _

_Not being able to wait any longer, Bo stood up from the couch and decided to go back to the Dal, she needed to talk to Trick. Before she could make it to the door, Bo remembered she didn't have her car. _

"_Shit!" She hissed. As she sat back down. She decided maybe now was a good time to call Dyson. He answered on the first ring. _

"_Bo, I've been trying to call you all—"_

"_Dyson, Lauren's missing!" Bo cut him off. _

"_What?!" He replied, sounding a little stunned._

"_Lauren, she hasn't come back home since last night and it's almost 4a.m. Dyson, I think something's happened to her!"_

"_Maybe she's at the lab or something…" Dyson replied sounding annoyed. _

"_You know what? Forget it. I'll call Kenz to pick me up," Bo answered sharply catching Dyson's annoyance and quickly ending the call. The Succubus knew that wasn't happening since Kenzi was definitely not in the land of the living right now. Frustrated, she grabbed her cell and decided to take a cab instead. If anything happened to Lauren, Bo would never forgive herself. _

_When she arrived at the Dal, she found Trick in his lair reading. He looked up and his face quickly tuned to that of concern as he saw the worried look on his granddaughters face. _

"_Bo? What's wrong?" He asked._

"_I think…I think Lauren's missing and it's all my fault!"_

"_Did you check the lab? You know what she's like Bo, she—"_

"_No. She can't be at the lab. She would've answered my calls because I've been trying to call her and text and tonight was her award night and I should've been there but this whole Dawning thing was just…I just __**know**__ she's not at the lab Trick. I can't help but feel like something bad has happened to her and it's all my fault!" She said finally taking a breath. _

"_Bo…Breathe," Trick told her. "What happened?"_

"_Tonight was Lauren's award's night and I missed it because of this stupid game thing today! When Tamsin and I got to her apartment she wasn't there. I assumed she went without me, but I found her award at home so she definitely came back home. None of her stuff is missing so she can't have just up and left. What if she was kidnapped Trick? We __**have**__ to find her!"_

"_Award night? The Fae never award humans for their work…" Trick replied sounding a little shocked._

"_I don't think it was a Fae thing," Bo said._

"_What?" Trick asked abruptly. "What do you mean it wasn't a Fae thing?"_

"_I'm pretty sure this award thing was a human…" Bo trailed off realizing how odd this seemed. She hadn't even been aware Lauren had published anything within the "human world" since she started working for the Fae. When she looked at Trick she could see how serious his features had become. _

"_I think you're right…" He said quietly. _

"_Why do I get the feeling you know what's happened?"_

"_I don't, but whatever it is, it can't be good."_

* * *

**Present…**

"Heya Succu-face! Started without me huh?"

Startled Bo woke up from her nap. She groaned and narrowed her eyes up at Kenzi as she stood next to her with the half empty bottle of Gin in her hand.

"Aw Kenz, just an hour longer?" Bo replied as she proceeded to turn the other way and go back to sleep.

"What the _**fuck**_?!" Bo yelped as Kenzi delivered a good hard, _stinging, _slap right to her ass.

"Come on Bobo, you promised me a day of shopping 'til I drop! This sexy little Russian ass does **NOT** shop alone."

"Nor does she come cheap," Bo mumbled as she rubbed her stinging cheek.

"I also happened to have my eyes on some very nice puppies at the store the other day," the younger woman replied ignoring her comment.

"Besides, we have to meet a client at like 5:30 this afternoon and I want to get in as much Kenzi and shopping time as I can before we meet them! Now get your ass up off the couch and get ready."

Bo groaned again and sat up slowly, hissing at the stinging reminder of her butt cheek.

"Alright, alright, just no more ass slapping. For a small little thing you sure know how to slap an ass," Bo said standing up.

"Oh honey, I know you loved it," Kenzi said giving her a wink. Bo just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to get ready.

For the first time in a long while, Bo actually found herself enjoying her shopping spree with Kenzi. She even managed to buy herself a dress or two with matching lingerie and shoes to go with it. They had been shopping for two hours and Kenzi had already managed to stuff ten shopping bags into the car.

"Ah, Kenz? How are we going to fit the rest of your shopping? At this rate, we'll have to hire a truck and I don't think we'll even be able to afford a truck to take these home," the Succubus asked as they made their way into another clothing store.

"Bobo. Bodacious. Bobalicious…will you lighten up? Besides, I just want to get me this sexy sexy ass dress and then my shoes and we'll be on our way. Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to look this good!" Kenzi replied as she gestured to herself before she continued towards the dresses. "I also know you're enjoying this as much as I am. I saw you eyeing out those fuck me hooker boots Bo Dennis!" she continued giving Bo a knowing look.

"Har har, just hurry up will you? My feet are killing me and I'm starving!" Bo replied.

'In more ways than one,'she thought quietly to herself. It had been almost too long since she'd last fed and her inner succubus was getting antsy.

* * *

After another hour and a half of shopping and a full trunk and back seat later, they finally managed to make it to the diner they were to meet their client at, with half an hour to spare. It was a little busy, but they managed to find a quiet little booth at the back.

"God, I'm starving! Mama needs a burger and fries followed by a big ass chocolate milkshake," Kenzi exclaimed as she plopped unceremoniously into the booth. "Argh aaaand my feet are killing me, but it was sooooo worth it!"

"You never cease to amaze me," Bo said as she slid into the booth opposite. "So what time is this client coming?"

"I know. I'm amazing. Anyway, she said she'll be here in half an hour so for now I plan on putting myself into a food induced coma."

As if on cue, the waitress appeared at their table. Bo just ordered a Turkey sandwich and fries while Kenzi made good on her word and ordered herself a burger with fries and a shake.

"So..." Kenzi started, "Want to explain to me why I found you on the couch with a half empty bottle of Gin on the kitchen counter earlier? I mean I'm not judging. Just curious…" she finished while giving me a cautious look. For a moment Bo considered lying, but she knew Kenzi wasn't that stupid.

"Lauren," she replied simply.

"Oh honey…" Kenzi said giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm _**not**_ giving up Kenz."

"…but Bobo, it's been eight months," she said timidly.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? I just, I can't give up on her Kenzi. I don't believe that she just up and left without so much as a goodbye. I _**know **_her," Bo replied. "I just can't give up that easily."

Just then, the door opened and a short woman with big round glasses entered the diner. Kenzi turned around and waved the woman over.

"That's our client?" Bo asked raising a quizzical brow at her friend.

"Yup," the smaller woman replied before she stood up and greeted the woman and introduced her to Bo. When they sat back down, Kenzi was sitting with Bo, facing the door. The woman was plump and looked to be in her early 50's. She had short ginger hair that framed her face and was dressed in something that remotely resembled what Kenzi would call an 'old lady dressing gown'. Bo could feel Kenzi trying to control herself from making a comment.

"So…Mrs. Jacobson?" Bo started.

"Ms. Marks, actually," the woman corrected her, "but you can call me Annie."

Next to Bo, Kenzi was trying hard not to laugh, only managing to disguise it with a cough. She had no doubt the younger woman would be thinking about 'Annie' the musical. Bo narrowed her eyes at her friend and nudged her with her elbow.

"Alright, Annie, what can we do for you?" the Succubus asked.

"It's my Mr. Blobby," she replied.

"And ah, what exactly _**is**_this Mr. Blobby?" Kenzi chimed in as she sipped on her milkshake.

"My dog. I think he's been seeing someone else."

At this, Kenzi and Bo both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Ah…your dog? Your dog is seeing someone else?" Bo asked making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, you see, every night he always out, he doesn't come back until the early hours of the morning."

"Wow, sounds like he gets out more than I do," Kenzi quipped. Annie gave her a dirty look and then continued.

"So the only explanation for why he's doing this is because he's seeing another person. Am I not treating him well? Do I not feed him enough kibble? I must be a horr…" Bo began to tune out as the woman continued her story of how her dog was seeing someone else. Just then, the door to the diner opened again and a woman with blonde hair walked in. At first, Bo didn't pay much attention until the woman turned around. The Succubus couldn't help let her jaw drop.

"Lauren?" She said loud enough to stop Annie from talking.

"Ah Bobo, you alright?" Kenzi asked from beside her. Bo just sat there watching as Lauren took off her coat and took a seat at the counter. At that moment, she just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hellooo, earth to Bo?" Kenzi tried again, snapping her fingers in front of the Succubus' face. Bo shook her head and finally noticed Kenzi in front of her.

"Kenz, it's Lauren," she said pointing in the direction Lauren was sitting with her back to them.

"What?" Kenzi asked whipping her head around to look in the direction Bo was pointing. Bo couldn't take it. Quickly, she ushered Kenzi out of the booth and made her way over to the blonde. As she got closer, Bo could hear Lauren laughing at something the waitress just said and she couldn't help but smile at the sound. She missed it. She missed _**her**_. Bo took a deep breath and placed her hand gently on the blondes shoulder.

"L-Lauren?" she asked quietly. Lauren stopped laughing and turned around slowly to face Bo, a bright smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The blonde asked looking a little confused.

"Lauren, it's me! Bo!" She answered a little taken aback.

"I uh…I think you have the wrong person…uh Bo? My names Karen, Karen Beattie," she replied.

"Doc, is that really you?" Bo heard from behind her. "Oh my god! It really _**is **_you!" Kenzi said and to Bo's surprise, the smaller woman lunged forward and gave '_Karen'_ a hug. When she realized what she had just done, Kenzi pulled back and quickly composed herself again.

"Umm…I mean, it's great to ahh…see ya Doc. I'm sure, Bobo here's missed you heaps. Great. Good. Can someone say awkward? I mean, wow…" She said trailing off.

"I…uh…" the blonde started, but Bo cut in.

"Kenz? This is Karen. Karen this is my best friend Kenzi," she said gesturing between the two of them. For a moment Kenzi said nothing, but after several moments, she finally did.

"Well…that was interesting, anyway, I'll uh, leave you two at it, I'll just be over there showering myself with some milkshake. Um…good to meet ya Karen," she said slapping the confused woman on the shoulder before making her way back to our booth.

"She's er, interesting," Karen said with a chuckle. Bo cringed a little at the thought of calling Lauren, Karen. She also couldn't get over the fact that this 'Karen' looked exactly like _**her **_Lauren. This had to be the same person. Bo could feel it. She didn't know how, but she could.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look like someone I know. Someone we both know," Bo finally managed. "I better get back to my table in case Kenz really is having a shower with her shake," she said quickly before turning to go.

"Wait!"

Bo shivered when she felt Karen's firm grip on her wrist as she stopped her from getting any further. A memory of her and Lauren's first night together quickly flashed through the Succubus' mind. She turned around slowly as Karen let go. Bo couldn't help but notice the look of shock on the blondes face. It seemed like even she didn't know she was going to do that.

"W-what was her name again? The one that looks like me I mean," she asked after clearing her throat.

"It's Lauren. Lauren Lewis," Bo said with a sad smile. Karen nodded her understanding.

"Well, I uh, I hope you find her…Bo," Karen finished as she reached out and squeezed Bo's hand. For a moment they just looked at their hands only to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat from the waitress behind the counter. Bo quickly let go and muttered a quick 'Thanks' before practically running back to the booth.

* * *

Karen Beattie. Her Lauren had become Karen Beattie. Bo couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. She finally found her Lauren. Only it wasn't Lauren anymore. This Lauren, or Karen, looked more relaxed than the Lauren Lewis she knew. The woman she saw today seemed more carefree, confident and had her head held high. Bo didn't know how to feel about it.

The entire time they were at the diner, Bo couldn't help but steal glances. Every little mannerism Karen made was all Lauren and more than once, Bo couldn't help the little tinge of jealousy she felt every time the blonde would laugh at anything the waitress said. Even Kenzi commented on Bo staring daggers at the waitress at the Diner. Bo knew this was her Lauren. Her voice and laugh still sounded the same.

Bo sighed out loud.

All this time searching for Lauren and just when they finally meet, she remembers nothing. What happened? Who? What? When? Where? How? So many questions were running through Bo's mind and she didn't even know where to begin. However, there was only one thing that she did know for certain. She was going to get her Lauren back. She was going to do everything in her power to make her remember again. Bo had found her and she wasn't going to let her go again.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews =) I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

_Can Bo handle what's coming? Can she accept what she has to do to get what she wants? _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Long Way to Go**

"Ah Bo, I don't know about you but most people would call that stalking," Kenzi said before shoveling a spoon full of Crunch Berries into her mouth.

"Oh come on Kenz, I just want to see if she'll go in again today. She seemed too…_**friendly**_ with that waitress if you ask me," Bo said hissing that last part as she cringed at the memory. It may have seemed to be harmless flirting but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Bo, honey, your jealous is showing," Kenzi teased.

"I just…I have to know what happened to her. Whatever it is, it has to be Fae related. Wanna come with to Trick's later?"

"Buy me a drink and I'll think about it," she replied even though she knew she didn't have to pay. Bo rolled her eyes and then moved in to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks Kenz, I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she said before giving Kenzi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I am a valuable asset Succubitch and don't you forget it!" Kenzi exclaimed waving her spoon at Bo.

"Love you too," the Succubus replied before grabbing her jacket and making her way to the door. "I'll pick you up later."

* * *

When Bo arrived at the diner, it was quiet, unlike yesterday. The waitress that was flirting with Lauren was nowhere to be seen, so she just took a seat in a booth farthest from the entrance. She hadn't been sitting long when a waitress appeared to take her order. Not really in the mood to eat, she ordered a coffee.

After half an hour of waiting, Bo was starting to feel ridiculous. Every time the door would open, Bo's eyes would go straight for the entrance, hoping that it was Lauren that walked through the droor. Checking her phone, she saw a few messages from Dyson and that it was almost 10 a.m.

Just then, the waitress that had been talking to Lauren burst through the doors of the diner. Bo watched the waitress, as she got ready for her shift. Throwing caution to the wind, the Succubus got up from her seat and made her way to the diner counter and took a seat there.

"Excuse me miss?" She asked trying to get the woman's attention.

"Ye—…Oh. It's you," the woman replied. Bo raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Instead of saying anything, she chose to ignore it. Since it looked like this woman knew Lauren, or Karen rather, she was going to get answers.

"May I have more coffee please?" Bo asked innocently.

"Sure," the waitress mumbled, walking over to Bo begrudgingly. As she poured Bo's coffee, the Succubus reached out and touched the woman's arm.

"Thanks…" Bo whispered seductively as she thralled the waitress just enough to get what she wanted. The woman immediately flushed and giggled, as she pulled back slightly from Bo but not enough that Bo still couldn't touch her.

"Y-you're welcome," she said shyly.

"Well…" Bo paused as she read the waitresses nametag. "Jaime, can I ask you something extremely important?" She asked her thumb slowly stroking the back of Jamie's hand, not really using her powers anymore. The woman just nodded as she stared at the Succubus. Bo scanned the diner again to make sure no one was within earshot and continued.

"Jamie, the woman you were talking to yesterday…Karen was it? Does she come here often?"

"Yes…" Jamie replied breathlessly. "S-she comes here every Wednesday and Friday for lunch at exactly 12 o'clock sharp. God you're beautiful…"

Bo just gave her a small mischievous grin.

"…And how long has she been coming here?" Bo prompted, hoping no one would interrupt them.

"For about six months now, give or take a few weeks…can I have your number?" At that, Bo let go of the woman's hand and gave it a soft pat.

"I would, but I have somewhere to be. Maybe next time?"

Leaving a tip for the waitress, Bo made her way to the door.

"But I LOVE YOU!" Jamie yelled just before the diner door closed behind the Succubus.

"I know…" Bo whispered before she continued on.

* * *

When Bo and Kenzi got to Trick's, he was in his lair. He didn't look up from what he was reading until Kenzi dropped herself into a seat right next to him.

"Hiya gramps!" She said picking a miniature statue of a hippogriff from his desk and examining it.

"Don't _**touch**_ that Kenzi!" Trick hissed grabbing the statue and putting it aside. He sighed and put down his magnifying glass and looked up at Bo and Kenzi. Bo opted to stand and just leaned against Trick's workstation.

"Since you're apparently not here to drink, to what do I owe the pleasure ladies?" He asked taking a seat.

"Memory manipulation…or erasure or…whatever," Bo said started. "What kind of Fae messes with memories?"

Trick raised a quizzical brow at his granddaughter's question. Guessing that he wasn't going to get any further explanation from Bo, he stood up and walked over to his book.

"Before I tell you, is there a reason why you're asking?" The Blood King asked turning to face both Bo and Kenzi. In most cases he wouldn't ask but something was different about the way Bo was acting. She seemed eager…desperate even, and he didn't miss it. Picking up the giant 'Fae Book' as Kenzi now nickname it, he made his way back to his seat.

"Lauren," Bo said simply. Trick stumbled and dropped the large book and stared hard at Bo.

"What?!"

The Succubus sighed impatiently.

"Yes Trick. Lauren. Human doctor Lauren. Just…could you please give us _**something**_?" She demanded. Gathering his composure, Trick picked up the book and went back to his seat.

"There are two things that I know of that can cause that kind of…problem," he said hesitantly. "The thing is, it's not easy to find this person or object," he finished. Trick placed the book on the table and opened it up to the desired page as Kenzi and Bo leaned in to look.

"No Fae-ing _**way**_!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"Angels?" Bo asked looking skeptically at her grandfather.

"Yes, but these aren't the kind of Angel's that you're thinking. Bo they're dangerous and when it comes to memory manipulation, whatever it was that Lauren did, it had to have come at a hefty price," he explained.

"Hold the phone," Kenzi jumped in. "You're saying Angels exist? Shit! I need to start praying!"

"Like I said, these aren't the kinds of Angels you're thinking about. They are very misleading. They shouldn't be taken lightly or trusted and there aren't many of them left. They hardly ever make themselves known, especially to human kind. They're very dangerous Bo, I don't want you doing anything stupid," Trick stood up from his chair and moved over to one of his cabinets. He opened the door and pulled out a necklace.

"This, is the 'Memoria Extermina', meaning memory erase," he said holding up the necklace for Bo and Kenzi to see.

"This is just a replica, but what it does is, it can erase memories to be replaced by new ones. It works like hypnotism, you swing it back and forth in front of the person and they become entranced within a few seconds. The person with the necklace can say or do whatever they wish."

"Okay, but are these memory erasures permanent or can they be reversible?" Bo asked moving over to take a closer look at the necklace.

"Before I answer that, you have to at least give me something Bo," Trick said. Bo knew he hated feeling like he was in the dark about things. Bo agreed and so she and Kenzi recalled the story to Trick. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Bo could see that something was troubling Trick by the end of the story. Bo started to feel a little uncomfortable at the look on Trick's face. Whatever was coming out of his mouth next wasn't going to be good news.

"This can't be good," Trick said. "Bo, if it _**is**_ the necklace, it's going to be incredibly difficult for you to try and help Lauren."

"What do you mean?" Bo didn't like the sound of what was coming next.

"These necklaces were _**created**_ by the Angels. Whoever used this on Lauren didn't want her to remember anything at all. They don't want her to be found either. For these necklaces to work, they must be on their person. Not to mention, it can't be removed without you getting burned if you try to touch it," Bo tried to remember if Lauren had been wearing one yesterday. She found it difficult to believe that Lauren would have anything other than the Ash's pendant around her neck.

"In order to restore a persons memory, you simply destroy it. The problem is, it has the potential to cause problems mentally for a person and they could lose themselves completely. The thing is, with humans, there's a high possibility of them dying once it's destroyed. Actually, I'd bet on it happening instantly. The only way to bring back her memory is by helping her remember or finding an Angel to help remove the magic of the necklace. Both methods aren't exactly easy to achieve either."

For a while the room was quiet. Even Kenzi had no comment. This worried Bo. How could she get back the old Lauren if it meant killing her in the process? Would she have to start from the beginning again? Could she _**love**_ this…Karen the same way she loves Lauren? Bo had so many questions and it frustrated her.

"Couldn't Bo just like, bring her back to life or something with her super Succubus thingy majiggy mojo breath of life?" Kenzi asked.

"No. There's a reason why we hardly ever use these items. In fact, it was believed that only two of these necklaces still existed. One is stored within the confines of the Ash's vault. The other is somewhere in Italy."

The more Bo heard, the more she disliked it. She had only two options and both seemed like a long shot. She hated making decisions.

'_Could I really bring back Lauren's memories without having to destroy that necklace?' _

"You have to know at least _**one **_Angel?" She asked Trick.

"I do, but…it's complicated, _**AND**_," he said holding up his hand to stop Bo before she could interrupt him.

"I'm not telling you where he is or how to find him. He's too dangerous. Why don't you just help her remember? One of the things that really help is love. You have to _**show**_ her things that could spark even just moments of her old self."

"Why do I get the feeling this also isn't going to be as easy as finding an Angel?" Bo asked giving her grandfather sideways glance from where she was standing.

"Because it will be difficult. You have to do it in a way that's subtle. Rushing into it could scare her Bo. You could push her away. You have to approach this with a plan. Another way this could go wrong is if it really isn't Lauren. Bo, you need to be certain that this is Lauren before you jump into this head first."

The succubus glared at him.

"I _**know**_ its Lauren and I _**will**_ get her back. I don't know if I can spend days that turn into years trying to get her to remember. I _**miss**_ her Trick. I miss Lauren," she said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I miss her too, but would you be ready for what you might find out when you finally restore her memory? What if she wanted to have it erased? She wasn't exactly living the high life Bo. She was a ward of the Ash, respected maybe but she was disposable. Don't you think maybe she left for a reason? What makes you think Hale is going to welcome Lauren back with open arms? Even if he does, the Fae elders would never tolerate it. Maybe it's a good thing this happened, why don't you just get to know Karen?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I know Lauren. She wouldn't have done something like this without thinking about it first! Don't you think she would've known the consequences? I refuse to believe that she was **THAT** upset with me to go and have her memory erased Trick!" Bo exclaimed slamming her fist onto the table next to her. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up but she didn't want to be told that Lauren did this by choice. She didn't want to be told that at the end of it all it was her own self that drove Lauren away.

"Bo, please..." Trick pleaded moving over to try and console her but she shrugged him off.

"No! If you're not going to help me, I'll figure this out on my own…and it's not Karen. It's Lauren," she said before turning on her heel and walking out.

"Well…guess I'll be seeing ya round aye Trickster?" Kenzi said hurriedly giving him a quick pat on the back before running after Bo. Trick sighed. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

* * *

Friday couldn't come around fast enough for Bo. If there was one thing she really wanted to do, it was to hear Lauren's voice again. For now, she didn't care that it was Karen that would be talking to her. She needed to see her again. In a way, Bo looked at this as an opportunity to at least know a little bit about Karen. Maybe something would give her some clue as to what may have happened to her.

'_Don't kid yourself, you just want to see her,' _she thought to herself.

Kenzi, thankfully, had agreed to go with her. So when they got to the diner, they took a seat at the counter. They had 15 minutes before Lauren would get in, so they ordered lunch and talked about Kenzi's Aunt Ludmila. The waitress that Bo had talked to the other day was nowhere to be seen. In a way Bo was glad. Least there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

As the time ticked on, Bo started to feel nervous. She started to fidget with her cup and couldn't help but check the clock every minute. It had to be the longest 15 minutes of her life. When the door opened, the Succubus could almost feel Lauren's presence. Trying to act nonchalant, she kept her head turned toward Kenzi, as the younger woman continued to talk about how her Aunt Ludmila tried to put her in a white and pink polka dot onzie with bunny ears once.

When she felt Lauren sit down next to her, Bo refused to turn around. Kenzi started to make jerky head movements toward the blonde but Bo couldn't bring herself to turn around. The Succubus could hear Lauren place her order and proceed to ask how things were to the waitress that served her. Kenzi just glared at Bo and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey! Laur—I mean, Karen!" She exclaimed leaning over Bo to look at the other woman and wave at her. Bo's eyes widened, mortified at what Kenzi just did. Turning around slowly she watched as Lauren's eyes landed on her.

"Oh!" Lauren said, her smile widening as she kept her eyes locked on Bo. The Succubus couldn't help but feel herself melt at the sight of that smile. She really did miss it.

"Hi there," the blonde continued. "It's Kenzi and…Bo right?" She continued still smiling at Bo before looking over at Kenzi.

"Yup, we didn't know you were gonna be here today. What a coincidence, right Bobo?" Kenzi said nudging Bo. Finally snapping out of it, she smiled and nodded.

"Umm…yeah, we really liked the uhhh…coffee here and the food is p-pretty good," she managed before reaching for her coffee and taking a sip. She mentally cringed at the now cold liquid.

"Well it's true. They have amazing turkey sandwiches. Mrs. Mickelson, the owner, also makes the best cherry pies. I come here every Wednesday and Friday because that's when she makes her famous pies. You really should try some," Lauren replied and quickly thanked the waitress when she brought her coffee.

"Well, can't say 'no' to a good pie right Bo? Besides you _**owe **_me for that thing," Kenzi hinted. Bo just rolled her eyes and told her she'd buy both of them a piece of pie.

"Actually, don't worry about it. The pies are on me," Lauren cut in. "You can thank me later after you've tasted it," she finished giving Bo a quick little wink. Bo swallowed hard.

'_Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?' _she thought to herself.

"I'll thank you now anyway," Bo said giving her what she hoped would be a sexy smile. It must have worked because she saw Lauren's eyes dart quickly to her mouth and the quick spike in her aura, before returning her eyes back back to Bo's. Had Bo blinked, she would have missed it.

"Ahem, hate to interrupt whatever this is, but the Kenz needs some pie like pronto…" Kenzi interrupted. Bo started to second-guess her decision about bringing Kenzi along. The Succubus just laughed nervously and agreed.

For the next hour Bo, Lauren and Kenzi started to talk about the 'who's' the 'what's' and the 'where's'. They learned that Lauren, or Karen rather, was working at a local High School teaching Science. She lived alone in an apartment not too far from the diner and had moved into town a few months ago. She said she worked as a scientist with someone by the name of Taft before that but decided she'd had enough and that teaching was more her calling. Bo's ears quickly perked up at the name. It seemed familiar but she couldn't remember why.

Brushing it off, she continued to listen to the blonde. After learning a bit about Karen, they told her what they did. Leaving out the Fae, they told her they were private investigators and lived on the other side of town. Kenzi made it clear that Bo was single and looking. The Succubus just nudged her in the ribs and told her to shut up.

Bo couldn't help but feel like the Lauren in front of her was different somehow, yet familiar. She may call herself by a different name and believe she's a different person but she could still see remnants of the old Lauren in the there. She may seem a lot more carefree and open but Bo could see Lauren. Not to mention, her being a science teacher could not have been a coincidence.

"Mmm, why are carbs so damn tasty?!" Lauren exclaimed taking a bite out of her food. "Actually, I know why. It's an interesting fact, they increase the body's insulin, which clears competing amino acids in a path of serotonin to the brain and then…why are you looking at me like that?" Lauren stopped as she watched Bo.

"God, I love it when you totally geek out," Bo blurted out loud before she could stop herself. At the moment not really realizing that she'd already heard this once before until she realized she'd said what she said out loud. They were instantly cloaked in an awkward silence.

"Wow, I'm sorry, but Bo you have to take Karen on a first date first!" Kenzi said breaking the silence. Embarrassed, Bo just sat there in disbelief at what she just said and mentally kicked herself.

"Shit! I'm s-so sorry Karen, I d-didn't mean it like that…" Bo stuttered.

'_God Bo! You fucking idiot!' _She mentally chastised herself.

"I-it's okay…so…any luck with the person you're looking for?" Lauren asked quickly changing the subject. She still looked a little taken aback but gave Bo a polite smile and was that…a blush? Bo shook her head and mentally kicked herself for reading too much into it.

"Well, we may have _**some**_ idea where she might be, but it's just the problem of making sure it's really her," Kenzi answered.

"A-and you say she looks like me?" Lauren questioned again.

"Yup. You also have quite a lot in common too," the Goth continued before Bo could stop her.

"Anyway," Bo cut in wanting to leave before Kenzi could reveal too much. "We uh…better get going. Kenz and I have to go…look for something," she said hurriedly.

"We do? Oh right! Yeah…client thing. Right. Was nice talking to ya Hotpants. Thanks for the pie and Bobo, I'll be waiting in the car while you get the rest of the bill," Kenzi said quickly before rushing out of the diner.

"She sure is something isn't she?" Lauren asked watching Bo. The succubus smiled and let out a small laugh.

"She sure is…anyway La—Karen. Thanks again for the pie…you're right, it was very good," Bo said still embarrassed about what she blurted out earlier.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde replied. "I'll ah…see you around?" Lauren asked.

"Of course…" Bo answered with a wide smile.

'_You can count on it.'_

With a final wave goodbye, Bo left feeling like she was on cloud nine. For the first time in eight months she felt genuinely happy again. There was still a long way to go, but she would find a way. She wasn't going to give up. Not yet.


End file.
